Slow Me Down
by lostinthewords
Summary: After that first sighting he was captivated; he needed to get to know her.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Finally, able to post this! I have about half of it written so I can post consistently for a bit. Reviews make a writer very happy! This is a high school AU and takes place more modern than when they actually would've been in high school for the sake of references I make._

Elizabeth juggled her books in one arm while taking out her wallet to pay for her coffee. She poured the coins into her palm, as she was a little short on cash today but desperately in need of coffee. Too many came out, and she huffed when they rolled across the courtyard, setting down the books so she could kneel down to pick them up. She stood up when she picked up the ones closest to her, deciding the students had enough of a silly image of her without scavenging for coins.

"Here, I stopped the runaways for you." Elizabeth turned around to see whom the voice belonged to, although she already knew.

She managed a small smile for the first time in months. "Thank you,"

"I'll have a large coffee and this should cover hers as well."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I can't risk you taking out that wallet again." He joked but it didn't pierce her mask. He took note of the sadness that filled her eyes, he knew in this moment this girl has been through a hard time. "I insist, really." She relented when nothing but sincerity reflected in his eyes.

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Henry." Electricity ran through them when their hands met.

One side of her lip turned up, "My stalker has a name."

He choked on his coffee. "Stalker?"

"Oh come on, like you haven't been following me around since my first day here?"

He laughed, his first memory of her forever seared into his brain _._

 _He was working in the front office, work study job to help pay for boarding school, she walked in wearing blue sweater that swallowed her small frame and complimented her hollow eyes. After that first sighting he was captivated; he needed to get to know her. He began by looking out for her around campus, hoping to run into her and show her around but every time he saw her she was already in front of her class with a book in hand. After a month of miss opportunities, he asked around, surely she would have a few friends but other than exchanging pleasantries with her roommate she kept to herself. He didn't have the courage to actually approach her until now._

"You noticed?"

"You're not exactly Mr. stealth. Hope you weren't planning on joining the CIA."

"I meant I don't know how you noticed with your nose constantly in a book. Unless…" Heat flooded her cheeks. "You were! You've been observing me too."

"Well it's kind of hard not to notice you when you show up practically wherever I am."

"Fair enough." He checked his watch, "Oh crap! I have to get to class, can I see you later?"

"Do I have a choice?

"Nope!" He called out as he took off for class.

* * *

Elizabeth maneuvered her way through the sea of students in the hall; she had to get to her dorm. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head, "My fault I should've expected you."

"I was thinking we could grab lunch today."

"I can't. Sorry." She felt bad for being so short with him but really needed to get back to her room before the anxiety became too much and she became a spectacle.

"What that's it? I don't even get a chance."

Distress flickered across her face before a wall came up, "I have to go. I'm sorry." She left him there wondering what just happened.

She made it back to her room in record time; quickly shed her coat and scarf, not bothering to hang them up nicely right now. She paced back and forth, energy running through her, fighting off the heavy weight threatening to crush her. Closing her eyes she counted her breaths, 3 in…3 out. The panic dissipated but it wasn't enough. She needed a distraction; homework always worked for her, having something in front of her to read and understand forced her brain to compartmentalize.

Damn she thought she was doing better; it had been about a month since her last panic attack. The last one caused by the stress of being at a new school and leaving her brother, her last remaining family. Despite controlling her anxiety; the reminder of her loss was still present. It slowly got easier day-by-day but it wasn't enough. When she came to school she decided to keep her head down and grades up. It was easier to live in her own little world, allowed her to ignore the chaos around her so she could deal with her own. She did a pretty good job of that, she was polite and friendly with her roommate, her parents didn't raise her to be rude, but other than that, books were her best friends. Then Henry came along, she noticed him her first day in the front office then again in the halls, in front her classes and anywhere she went on campus. At first it freaked her out, who was this creep following her around? But then when he kept his distance she became fond of him, considered him a guardian angel of sorts. It was silly, logically he wasn't a gift from her parents but something about him made her feel safe almost as if he was her parent's way of watching over her. Because of that she convinced herself for just a moment that she could be normal, but then Henry startled her inadvertently triggering a panic attack and she had to get into the safety of her room. She flung herself onto her bed, god she was so screwed up! He would never talk to her again after the way she acted. She blew her one chance at normalcy.

* * *

Elizabeth kept an eye out for Henry all morning but he was nowhere to be seen. Great she really had scared him off. She hoped to apologize for yesterday it wasn't his fault she panicked. He seemed like a nice guy, not like some of her other classmates; her roommate confirmed that last night when she asked about him. The look on Kristin's face when Elizabeth asked was priceless, not that she could blame her, it was probably the longest conversation they've had. Kristin gushed about him, apparently he had the attention of practically every girl at this school, he just never noticed or if he did he was a great actor. What made him notice her she wasn't sure; she only wanted a chance to make it right. She made her way to the library instead of history; perks of going to boarding school classes were canceled. Entering the last row, seeking silence to study but was pleasantly surprised to find Henry already tucked away and books spread out around him.

He immediately felt someone's presence and somehow just knew it was Elizabeth.

"Are you stalking me now?" He asked, unconsciously sitting up straighter.

She laughed, "No just came here to study."

Henry deflated slightly, "Oh right of course."

"I was looking for you earlier actually." That caught his attention. "I wanted to say sorry for yesterday."

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't have followed you. Although in my defense it's a small school and my classes are down the hall from yours so most of the time it really was a coincidence."

She quirked an eyebrow, "And the other times?"

"I may have seen you sitting the courtyard a few times and hung around while trying to gather the courage to introduce myself."

"I also was hoping to invite you to lunch today, you know to make up for yesterday."

"I'd love too!" he said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Great, I'll meet you at the cafeteria around noon?"

"Why don't you stay, there's enough room for both of us."

"Thanks," She sat down, pulled out her lit book, and began reading.

* * *

"How are you liking Ms. Harris' AP U.S. History class so far?"

"I really like it, it's tough as hell but it helps that I love history, especially U.S."

"I think you're the first person I've heard had something nice to say about that class."

She shrugged, "Now if you asked me about Frost's chemistry class that's a different story."

"Do not get me started on Frost! Do you know who Billy Sanders is?" Nodded, she maybe a hermit but she didn't live under a rock. "Okay well we had Frost Chemistry class together."

"How did he make into AP Chem?"

"His father is a big donor, anyways one day in class he changed the words to the _Frosty the Snowman_ to _Frost the Snowwomen had a very bitchy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose and a heart made out of coal._ " She tried to control the giggle fit, but couldn't stop as he went on with the story."Oh it went on longer than that, he sang it under his breath the entire class period! Well until she heard him."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes! He was sent to the principles' office and never came back to class."

"Did he just drop it?"

Henry shook his head. "Transferred to a different teacher."

"How do you know what he was singing?"

"I sat right next to him, heard the whole thing."

"That would've never happened at my previous school."

"What school was that?"

"It was a private school in Virginia."

"What brought you to Houghton Hall?"

She tensed up, her face hardening up and blocking any emotion from coming through. "Just family stuff."

Getting the hint, she didn't want to talk about it he told her about the time Billy got in trouble for dropping water balloons off the gym roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry knocked on her door hoping she was ready. He knows he told her about the game but didn't explicitly invite her.

She greeted with him a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might want to go to the big game with me."

"Oh," She glanced down at her sweats and her oversized UVA sweatshirt. "I'm not exactly dressed for it."

"I can wait," Clearly he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Give me 5 minutes."

She reemerged a few minutes later in jeans, a red Houghton Hall sweatshirt under a jacket and a red and white scarf around her neck.

They walked to the football field with all the other students and she noticed a few teachers in the crowd as well.

"What? Is everyone going to this game?"

"Pretty much. If I hadn't convinced you to go, you'd be the only one not there."

"Well when you put it that way, thank you for saving me from social destruction."

Her sarcasm wasn't lost on him but he ignored it, just happy to lift her spirits, if only for tonight.

She cringed and the groans of the crowd filled the stadium when their quarterback was tackled one yard from the end zone. It was their fourth down with one-minute left before halftime and they were 1 touchdown away from tying. Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats; their school chant overpowered their rivals cheering.

He held his hand out for her, "Here, let's go!" He shouted over the crowd.

"We aren't going to stay for the last minute?"

"If we leave now we can get ahead of the lines for food, plus I want you to meet some people."

She took his hand without hesitation. Why not take advantage of this feeling while it lasted? Once they bought their hotdogs he led him over to the courtyard to a group of seniors she assumes are his friends.

"Hey everyone."

"Henry!" They used each other for support, yelling louder than necessary clearly it wasn't just punch in their cups."Is this her? The famous Elizabeth Adams finally gave you the time day."

She swears she saw two of the guys exchange money. He leaned in towards her, "Ignore them. They're just drunk and giving me a hard time. Everyone this is Elizabeth. That's Jenny, Ryan, Sydney, Adrian, Nolan, Jill, Eddie, & Grant."

"Did you get all that?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah." She listed everyone in the correct order.

"Uh oh Henry, it looks like you found someone smarter than you."

"You're one to talk… everyone is smarter than you."

A chorus of ooos and burn rang out. They hung out for the duration of halftime, mostly he hung out while she stayed back and observed him. This Henry was different than the one she experienced over the last week. He didn't seem quite like himself, she felt ridiculous for thinking that. She barely knew him, who was she to know which was the real one except for the fact that she did. The one with her was relaxed and comfortable, this one seemed almost phony. It's like he put on this façade, like he was trying too hard to fit in.

"Ready to get back? Halftime is about to end," he said, his face filling her line of sight.

"I don't mind staying here if you want more time with your friends."

"Nah, they're just going to get stupider as the night goes on."

He held onto her hand as they entered the stadium and found their seats.

"You're not a big football fan are you?" She asked after having to explain yet another call the ref made.

"No not really, I go to the major ones like homecoming and rivalries for the experience."

The rest of the game passed by quickly their team made a comeback and won by 21 points.

"That was a great game!" she said, her voice a little hoarse and her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"I'm glad you liked it. Do you want to go back to your dorm or there's a party we could go to?"

She wasn't ready to let this night go, the last 4 months were filled with grief and loss but here in this moment all of that fell away. It was exactly what she needed.

She smiled, "Lead the way."

The party was more crowded than she expected, half the school must be here.

"I'll get us something to drink, you good to stay here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

He was only gone a few seconds when she heard "Oh my god! Is that my roommate, Elizabeth Adams, at a party?" She turned around to see Kristin stumbling towards her, drink in hand.

She forced a smile, "Yes it's me."

"What brings you out of your cave?"

"Henry invited me out," she shouted over the music blaring through the suite.

Kristin wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, their faces just centimeters apart, "God, he's hot. You are one lucky girl."The smell of alcohol surrounded her, overwhelmed her. Fighting the nausea, she shrugged Kristin's arm off of her and ran out the door.

Henry went back to the spot he left Elizabeth, at least where he thought he left her. He asked the people around but no one saw her.

"She left." Kristin told him when she heard him ask about her.

"She what? Why? Did something happen?"

"We were talking one minute then the next she was out the door."

Worried, he set off to find her. He didn't have to look far though, she was sitting on the bench outside, head down between her knees.

"Can I sit down?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Taking another minute to collect herself, she took a few deep breaths and blinked back the tears threating to fall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ditch you I just had to get out of there."

"I brought you something to drink." He offered her one of the cups in his hand.

She stared hesitantly. "It's just a soda, no alcohol." Relieved she accepted it and took a sip.

"Mine too," he said when he saw her eyes were still trained on his cup.

"You don't drink?" She asked so quiet he wasn't sure she spoke.

He shook his head. "It's not really my idea of fun. You don't either?"

"No, it seems to do more harm than good." She stared off, lost in her own world.

He placed his hand over hers. "Earth to Elizabeth."

Guilt filled her heart when she saw nothing but concern staring at her. "I'm here." She squeezed his hand to reassure him.

* * *

He met her Monday morning at her dorm coffee in hand. "Good morning."

"You are way too chipper for Monday morning."

"That's because I figured out my Halloween costume."

She almost spit out her coffee. "You still dress up?"

"Oh everyone does, it's a tradition at Houghton Hall."

"Of course they do." She grumbled, digging around her backpack to make sure she had the keys before shutting her door; the last thing she needed on a Monday was to lock herself out.

"You don't like Halloween?"

"I do, I just stopped dressing up a few years ago."

"If you don't dress up what else is there?"

"Free candy!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And scary movie constantly running on TV."

"You're a fan of horror?"

"Oh yeah I mean they're never really scary and always predictable but no matter how many times I've seen some of them they always have me on the edge of my seat."

He shook his head and smiled. "This is my class," He pointed towards the door.

"See you at lunch?"

"Absolutely."

He watched her as he told her a story about Mrs. Green's latest antics in his Government class. She seemed better every day but something still wasn't right. She was good at laughing and commenting in the right places, like she's rehearsed it as to not tip anyone off that her mind was somewhere else. He saw right through her, he didn't know what was going on but he hoped that one day she would fill comfortable enough to talk to him about it but until then he would continue to be there for her.

* * *

"Hey Will." Elizabeth greeted into the phone.

"Lizzie, it's good to hear from you."

"Yeah, sorry I missed our weekly call." She felt guilty for forgetting about it. Will was the only family she had left. The death of their parents strained their relationship and being at different schools didn't help. Neither did the fact that they handled their grief in different ways. Despite the tension between they still made an effort to remain in touch.

"I'll forgive as long as it's because you settled in and started making friends."

She didn't stop the smile spread across her face. "I've made one."

"That's good, Lizzie." He insisted.

She rolled her eyes, every time they talked it was the same thing. Was she making friends? It irked her how quickly Will was able to move on with his life, it wasn't some distant relative or a pet it was _their parents_. He didn't understand her need to hold onto them, content with going off to school and living his life without a second thought. "It's okay to live your life, they'd want you to be happy," he reminded her every week. She knew that, but knowing and doing are two different things.

"He took me to a football game and a party." She continued to tell him about that night but left out how it ended. Pride came through the phone in his responses and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"He sounds like a good guy. I'm glad you found someone." He emphasized the last word.

"Henry is just a friend. That's all I can handle right now."

He sighed. "I know these last months have been hard to say the least but don't push people away. Henry may just be a friend but don't close the door on the chance of something more."

"Oh that's rich coming from you. When have you had anything other than a month long fling?"

"Well at least I haven't closed myself completely from the world. They're gone Lizzie, you need to accept that."

"Thanks for the support Will."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you like this."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have left." She rubbed her fingertips in circles on her forehead, a headache already forming. "I have to go."

"Eliza-"

She cut him off. "Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

Henry was pleasantly surprised when Elizabeth invited him to the pumpkin patch during their daily studying sessions.

"What would you like to do first?" He asked, looking around at all the activity around them. The pumpkin patch was in full swing when they arrived. Kids on the pony ride, a group of teenagers scurried out of the haunted house and people picking out their pumpkins.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and a giddy smile formed, giving him a glimpse of what she must have looked like as young girl. "Face-painting. Definitely face-painting." She took his hand and led him over to the line.

"Ladies first," He held his hand out for her to take a seat.

"Turn around," He stared at her. "I want to surprise you so turn around." she circled her finger.

He shook his head. She was coming out of her shell more; he was in trouble but loved it. She kept her back to him when he took her place in the chair. Standing back to back they counted to three and turned around at the same time. Three pumpkins framed her right eye connected by a vine while Jack Skellington sat between his eyes with his arms going up and over his eyes.

"You know I never could figure out if that movie was meant to be for Halloween or Christmas."

"I still can't decide. On the one hand you have typical Halloween characters but on the other they take over Christmas."

"Right? Tim Burton was clearly confused when he made that movie."

"Then it's a cartoon but potentially too scary for kids. He's all confused."

"That's why I watch it during both."

"Best of both worlds." His eyes gleamed with trouble, "Think you can handle the haunted house?"

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready!"

Maybe the haunted house was scarier than she was used to. They slowly walked hand in hand Elizabeth slightly behind Henry, hiding from danger lurking behind every corner. They made a good team; she inherently trusted Henry to protect her from any pop outs ahead of them, instead focusing on anything or anyone that might pop out from behind. Seeing the light at the end of the path she relaxed, big mistake, they were two steps from the door when a masked man jumped out from the right. She screamed, jumping into Henry's side. He grabbed her and closed the distance between them and the door. The sun hurt their eyes as they stumbled out, falling into a fit of laughter at the realization of what just happened.

Silence fell over them while they rode the hayride around the patch. Usually she hated silence; it allowed the past she desperately tried to keep out to creep in, but with Henry the silence was comfortable, just sitting with him life didn't seem so grim.

"Thank you." Her voice so soft she wasn't sure he heard her.

"Anytime," He replied automatically.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"No but it doesn't matter." His hand grasped hers, "I'll always be here for you."

"That's it right there, you've been so patient with me. My life is a mess I'm a mess. This summer was...this summer was shit and I'm still trying to pull myself together." She trailed off, lost in her memories.

He tipped her chin, locking her with his gaze. "I will always be here for you."

She leaned in ever so slightly, closing the distance between their lips. The truck came to a sudden stop, shattering the spell that fell over them. Realization came over Elizabeth as she lost her balance and bumped into him. What was she thinking? Henry was her friend, her only real friend at this school. Why would she jeopardize that for a kiss that may change the one constant in her life? The one constant she desperately needed.

The mask falling back into place, she jumped off of the hay bale and stood in front of him with her hands on her hip and a twinkle in her eyes. "I bet I can make it through the corn maze before you."

"Oh you are so on!" he countered, a grin matching hers.

In the end they finished it together, finding each other in the middle. First they both refused to admit they were lost, but being the gentlemen he was, Henry conceded and suggested they would be better off together than apart.

* * *

"I think I want to join the debate team," Elizabeth said after the waiter had taken their dinner order.

"That's great!"

"I know it's past the deadline and it has technically already started but Joey, the prince from Bahrain, asked me to join. Apparently one of their teammates had to quit."

"You'd be fantastic at it."

"I don't know about that but it will look good on my college application." She played with the corner of her napkin, looking up when Henry placed his hand on top of her.

"Give yourself more credit. I'll make you a bet," he said, a cheeky smile on his face. "They will make captain by the end of the semester."

"Alright I'll take that bet. What's the stakes?"

"If I win then you go to dinner with me."

Her eyebrows arched. "Really, that's what you want? A date?"

"It doesn't have to be a date," he said casually.

"How is that different than what we've been doing?"

"Think of it as something in between just hanging out and a date."

"And what if I win?"

"What do you want?"

She thought for a moment, "If I win, you cook a homemade meal for me."

He held his hand out and she took it. "Deal."

In that moment the waitress came back with their food, but Elizabeth kept the conversation going. "Now, tell me about your family."

"I have three siblings, two sisters, Maureen and Erin, and one brother, Shane. And of course my parents Patrick and Mary."

She stole some of the fries off of his plate, "Do they all go here? I don't remember hearing about any other McCords."

"No, I'm the only one. The rest live back in Pittsburg and go to the public schools over there." He dipped one of his fries in his milkshake before popping it in his mouth.

She quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you the special one?"

"I want to go to college." He shrugged like it was the most obvious answer. "My siblings are content with staying at home and living the life my parents created for us."

"But you want more."

He nodded. "There's nothing wrong with their choices or that life, except that it's not what I want. I don't want to graduate high school, join the steel workers union settle down and get married. Well that last part I want but I also want to go and experience life, go to college study religion and ethics."

Elizabeth admired his hunger for life, most of the people from her previous school were content to live the life set up for them, for the guys that meant taking over the family company. Here wasn't much different, except for some the family company meant a country. This boarding school was one of the most diverse ones in the country, filled with everyone from trust fund kids to children of ambassadors there were even a few royalties from small countries. Then there were the students like Henry, who worked to get what they wanted instead of relying on his family name and money. She fell somewhere between Henry and the trust fund crowd; while she had money to her name she still worked for everything she wanted. It was refreshing to meet someone with similar values.

She laughed, "Not very many people decide to study ethics and theology so early."

"Well I'm not like most people," he said, giving her a sly smile.

 _No, you're not_ , she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth walked down the hall towards the office to turn in her debate team paperwork and maybe to see Henry for minute.

"That girl must be amazing in bed, she has him totally whipped." She rolled her eyes, typical guy talk. "Dude, I know. He never hangs out with us anymore. It's like he's too good for us." Wait, that voice she recognized; it was Henry's friend Adrian. Were they talking about Henry and her? Forgetting about the paperwork she stormed over to confront them. There was no way she's going to let Henry's so called friends talk about him like that. She ducks into the bathroom when Henry walked out of the office and joined his friends. There's no way she could confront them now, probably for the better though; she didn't care what the other students thought of her but they already saw her as the new quiet kid, making a spectacle of herself wouldn't help. Then there's Henry to think about, how would he react to her chewing out his friends? No, it's better to wait and talk to him when the time is right.

* * *

The temperature had dropped outside and the fact that she was ahead of her studies, thanks to all the study sessions with Henry, gave Elizabeth the perfect excuse to lounge around in bed all day. Kristin was gone as usual allowing her to be guilt free about it.

"It's unlocked," she called out when someone knocked on the door. She figured it was Kristin forgetting her keys yet again. She was surprised yet excited when Henry's came through the door, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd swing by and see what you're doing." He jumped on the bed, landing right next to her.

She laughed and swatted him, "Watch it you almost made me fall off." She eyed the plastic bag in his hand.

"Brought you a little something." Her eyes lit up when he pulled out the pint size ice cream container.

She dug into the chocolate ice cream "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Don't you miss your friends? Don't get me wrong hanging out with you is great but you've been spending so much time with me there's no way your hanging out with them too."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about it." He glared at her. "I'm not I promise. I just don't want you to feel like you have to hang out with me every day. I understand that you have a life so if you want to hang out with them just know that you can."

"I do not feel obligated or any other similar sentiment to hang out with you. I don't have anything in common with them anymore. I enjoy being with you. I can be myself."

A blush bloomed across her cheeks. She didn't know how to respond. He was always open and honest with her, she wanted to be able to return that but something inside prevented it. She settled for a quick kiss on the cheek, the smile on his face told her he understood.

"Are there ulterior motives behind this impromptu visit?"

She believed him when he shook his head, "Just haven't seen you for a few days."

"That's not my doing. How has working in the office been? Anyone get into trouble?"

"Oh come on, you know I can't tell you that."

"Who am I going to tell? You're the only one I hang out with outside of class."

"Still it's unethical and I could get fired."

She groaned, "You really are meant to study ethics."

"Any idea what you might want to study?"

"Well, I'm definitely not a science or math person. I think I would choose poli-sci. I love history and politics. I can't see myself becoming a politician but there are other things I could do."

"If you could have any job in the world what would it be?"

"Oh boy that's a big question." She thought about it but couldn't think of anything. "I don't have a specific job but I want one that can actually make a difference in the world. God, that sounds so cliché but it's the truth. I just want to effect change that's all I wish. How or at what level I don't know, I'll figure that out when the time comes." She took another bite of ice cream. "What about you?"

"I want to fly planes, specifically fighter jets."

"I thought you wanted to study religion."

"I do but just like with this school I have to find a way to pay for college. If I join the marines and do two years of ROTC Marine Corp then they'll pay for it. My dream position in the Marine Corp is to be a fighter pilot."

"Wow, those are two very different interests."

Her comment about his friends nagged him since she brought it up. She may be quiet and reserved but underneath that façade he knew there was a strong and confident woman. "Why did you bring up my friends earlier?"

Hesitating, she opened then closed her mouth before sitting up and facing him. "I wasn't sure how to bring this up but earlier in the week I was headed to the office to turn in my debate team paperwork. I overheard them talking about you…and me."

He tensed, "What did they say?"

"Don't get mad."

"What did they say?" He demanded.

"They mentioned something about us sleeping together, you being whipped and that you don't hang out with them because you think you're too good for them."

He stood up, whole body tensed. "I'm going to kill them."

"Henry no, it's just stupid talk."

"No, they don't get to talk about you like that!"

"I don't care. I know it's not true that's all that matters."

"Those guys are such jerks! They think just because they have money and their parents are big important people they can get away with saying whatever they want, consequences be dammed. I'm sick and tired of it!"

She walked over to him, her hands gently grasping his arms. "Henry, look at me." He stopped pacing but didn't meet her eyes. She ducked her head, looking at him to get his attention. "I don't care what they say. Yes, it wasn't right, yes they are jerks but they did get one thing right." He jerked his head up, confusion in eyes, "You are too good for them, so don't stoop to their level. Just let it go."

He took a deep breath and let it out, his shoulder slumped and his head fell on her shoulder. "Okay. I'm good."

She looked into his deep brown eyes; the fire they held moments ago dimed to embers, convinced he wasn't going to go kill them she released him.

"They are jerks though."

"Totally jerks!" She agreed.

"They're ones to talk about being whipped. Did you know Ryan drinks warm milk with honey with Jenny every night before she goes to bed?"

"Is that why you guys call him honeymilk?"

He nodded, "When is being whipped a bad thing? Ever?"

Knowing he's working himself up again she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Henry." She said keeping her voice calm and quiet.

"Sorry. I'm done, promise."

She scavenged through the stuff underneath her bed, grinning when she found the red box. "Do you play?"

"Oh you are going down Adams!"

They moved her desk to the middle of the room and cleared it off, making room for the board. Elizabeth went first since she pulled a B and Henry pulled Y. She played her word, "undo" for 5 points, not her best but it was only the first word. He added "ers" to the end of her word for 7 points.

"Couldn't come up with a word on your own?" She teased.

"You talk a big game for someone who only put a 5 point word down."

"I'm just getting started."

Time passed quickly as they played, trading off banter. "Okay how do you even know that word?" He asked after she played "musjiks"

"I want to major in political science what do you expect? It helps my parents liked to travel a lot growing up." He made her feel so comfortable and safe that she didn't even realize her wall cracked a little.

"Where have you been?"

"Mostly went to France, spent some time in England and Switzerland."

"Know any French?"

"Que veux-tu que je dise?"

"Wow that's hot." He kept his trained on the board when he realized he said that out loud. An intense blush grew on his cheeks. "Sorry."

The corner of her lips turned up and the heat rushed to her cheeks, "It's your turn again."

He took his time examining the board and his letters, there weren't many spots left. A playful smile lit up his face when he put down his word.

"Alright, now I'm going to need you to define that for me."

"Eutychianism, a heresy from Eutyches who maintained that Christ had only one nature, a nature that was a mixture of divine and human nature, thereby resulting in a third nature."

"Oh my god you are such a theology nerd!"

"I want to major in theology what do you expect?" He repeated her words.

She shook her head at him. She may not be ready yet but in that moment she knew they wouldn't be just friends for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! (It's still Oct 31 here in California) I actually did not plan it out so that this chapter would be posted today, it just happened. I also want to send a big thank you to the guest reviewers since I cannot thank you directly like the other reviewers._

Henry walked down the familiar hallway decked out in the green pilot suit, white undershirt peeking out and sunglasses. She answered the door in jeans, a blue button up and a red bandana tied in her hair.

She had been trying to guess his costume since he hadn't told her about it; should've known he would be a fighter pilot. She couldn't help but gaze at the way the suit highlighted his thin muscular frame. The smirk he gave her told her he caught her staring.

"I should've known," she said, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Lieutenant Pete Mitchell at your service ma'am," he said, saluting her. "My friends call me Maverick for short."

"Where do you even get a fighter pilot uniform like that?" She asked noticing it wasn't made of the cheap material usually found in costume stores.

"An old buddy of mine from home let me borrow it. He graduated a couple of years ago and joined the navy as a pilot. This is one of his old outfits." He opened the car door for her, "What about you Rosie? Where did your inspiration come from?"

"The fact that I had the clothes and no other ideas or time to come up with something."

"Cluelessness is the mother of invention."

"Where are we going tonight?"

"I thought we'd grab some burgers then Rock n Bowl is giving away free games for anyone who shows up in costume."

"Sounds perfect."

The bowling alley was in full swing when they arrived, filled with other high school students in costumes and even a few college kids that were too young to get into parties or bars. The sound of laughter and bowling bowls clashing against the pins ringing louder than the music.

"Two games for two please." Henry requested stepping up to the counter.

"It's a 30-minute wait for lane. Do you want me to put your name on the list?"

He looked at Elizabeth for confirmation before nodding and giving his name to be called. "We can kill time in the arcade if you want."

"Think you can handle me beating you at air hockey after our scrabble game?"

"I'll have you know that you are looking at the McCord family reunion air hockey champion."

"But you're forgetting one little detail." His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't like to lose." She leaned in closer leaving very little space between them, "and I'm very good at getting what I want."

He suppressed a groan, wondering if she realized how their proximity was affecting him.

She shot the puck straight across into the goal. "That's 6!"

"Lucky shot. Next one is mine." He hit the puck and started the next round; it bounced around the sides as they rallied. Finally, he made a direct hit into the goal. "Yes! Tied 6-6, next point wins."

Her arms shot up, spinning around and wiggling her hips when she scored the winning goal. He hid his smirk as to not alert her that he let her win. Not that she couldn't win on her own but he just loved watching her little victory dance; she looked so carefree and happy.

"So you're good at scrabble and air hockey, please don't tell me you're some champion bowler."

"Well actually…" She laughed at his exasperation, "I'm just kidding. Don't worry your integrity is not in jeopardy."

"What you don't think I can handle being beaten by a girl? Cause I think I've proven I'm secure enough in my masculinity that it doesn't bother me."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Henry gave her a reassuring smile before taking her hand and walking to the rental desk. "You called for Henry."

The man made a checkmark on the paper. "Shoe size?"

"A men's 11 and a women's…"

"9."

"And a women's 9."

The man handed them their shoes before pointing to their lane.

"Ready to lose, Adams?" Henry asked once everything was set up.

"Asks the guy that's lost in both scramble and air hockey," she said teasingly. As she picked a bowling ball to use, an idea popped in her head, but she was hesitant about bringing it up. Figuring it would make things more fun, when she got back she said, "Wanna raise the stakes a bit?"

"What are you proposing?"

"Winner picks the first movie." He took her ball from her and placed it on the rack.

"I guess I better start thinking about what we watch first."

She couldn't respond because he walked up the lane and rolled his ball. He had somehow managed to make it effortless, and careless, without just tossing it. The ball rolled smoothly off his fingers, not crashing into the ground, and went down the lane swiftly, hitting the pins with a force strong enough to drop them all.

"How did you do that?" she asked as the little screen displayed his flashed the strike sign.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "It's all about the release."

Switching places, she picked up her ball and walked to the edge, taking a minute to analyze the lane. Walking fast, she kicked her right leg back long enough so she was as low as possible as she released the ball, sending it down the middle of the lane, hitting a strike.

"Looks like we're equally matched," Henry said as he got up. "Maybe we should change the rules of the game and the one with the most strikes wins."

"Wouldn't that also be the winner?" she asked, acutely aware of how close they were standing to each other.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

The next few rounds came and went with the same taunting nature. At one point, Henry purposefully called her name, making her rotate her wrist too much and send the ball straight to the gutters.

"That's cheating!" she said, walking up to him.

"What is?" he asked innocently, looking up to her with fake confusion.

"Calling my name." The more he looked up at her confused, the more she doubted hearing him call her. Maybe it had been someone else, she wondered. Or maybe she heard wrong and thought someone called her name. The feeling of cloth brought her attention back to Henry, looking down she saw her fingers were running against his leg. Maybe he didn't notice.

"I don't know anything about that." He maintained his innocence as he got up and grabbed his ball. Turning to her, his smile turned into a smirk as he said, "But if you're hearing things, you should really get that checked out."

She got him back later, waiting until his back was turned to her before sneaking up behind him, she only meant to startle him but her touch ended up tickling him instead, causing him to drop the ball and send into the gutter.

"It's your turn, Elizabeth," he said a few rounds later, when she hadn't moved from her seat next to him.

"One of them grabbed my ball," she said, mindlessly playing with his hand. "I'll just wait for them to finish."

"You can use mine," he started to say. "That is if you can carry it."

"You're a fighter pilot not Superman," she huffed.

Sure enough, after taking a minute to adjust to the weight and rocking it back and forth to get control, she sent it down the middle the lane and right into her fifth strike. Henry had six, but after getting the double goose egg that one round, they were both tied.

Turning around, she stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his out in response. Laughing, she went back to their area, noticing the group next to them had overflowed in their area not leaving a seat for her. All of the sudden, she felt Henry pull her hand gently, but with enough force that made her sit on his lap. Her arm automatically went around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist.

One of the corners of his lips turned up, "Hi," he said softly.

A rush heat rose to her cheeks, "Hi."

* * *

Henry unlocked his room and followed her in. "I have the classics such as _Psycho_ and T _he Birds_ , if you want something a little more on the nose there's _Halloween_ , and if you don't want anything scary than we have _The Nightmare Before Christmas_."

She'd never been in his room before, they either met in the library, cafeteria or her room since her roommate was always gone. It wasn't quite what she expected, everything had its place. She noted the guitar in the corner and the pictures of his family on his desk.

"You get to choose since you won." He was about to protest but she stopped him, "A bet is a bet."

He started _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and pulled out the bag of pre-made popcorn. "It's not as good as the real stuff but it'll have to do without a stove in here."

"It's okay, I think I'll survive."

They laughed and sang along with the songs; sitting on his bed with the popcorn between them.

He popped in _Psycho_ next and hit play. He sat closer to her this time, their shoulders brushing. She was acutely aware of the distance between them, or lack thereof, unable to resist the pull of himshe curled into his side, his arm. They watched the movie in comfortable silence, content to just be in each other's company. Her head gently fell on his chest, his fingers absent mindedly running through her hair, lulling her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday! I had a family wedding on the east coast this weekend and spent most of Monday traveling back. But now I think we could all use a distraction from this election. This is one of my favorite chapters hope you enjoy! Reviews will be a much appreciated distraction!_

She wasn't going to call him today, wasn't going to ruin his thanksgiving but she found herself picking up the phone anyways and dialing his number.

A woman answered before she could hang up. "McCord residence."

She cleared her throat, "Hello, may I speak to Henry please."

"May I ask who's calling?"

She bit her bottom lip, attempting to control the quiver forming. "Tell him it's Elizabeth.

She heard the voice on the other end yell out for him over the chaos in the background. There was rustling then his familiar voice filled her. "Elizabeth?"

Her voice was shaky, betraying the calm, cool composure she was trying to maintain. "Yeah, it's me. Just wanted to call to wish you happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah?" She asked hesitantly.

There was a quiet pause, his mouth opened to ask what was wrong but he also caught on to how she was trying to hold it back. "I know it's only been two days but I miss you." He offered, hoping to provide her some comfort.

"I miss you too, Henry." She choked back a sob.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's been so quiet since you've been gone. So lonely here, there's not another soul in sight. I didn't think it would be like this. I thought it was going to be okay, that _I_ would be okay. I thought…I thought I was stronger than this."

"Slow down baby," the sentiment slipped out but neither acknowledged it. "Start from the beginning. Are you still at school?"

"Yeah, I stayed here."

"Why didn't you go home?"

"Because." She took a deep breath before saying the words she never thought she'd say, "I don't have a home." She heard the sharp took of breath he took. "That's not entirely true, I could have visited my brother but I couldn't… just couldn't. Not after our last phone call, not after everything else that has happened. It's too hard."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Several months ago my parents were killed in a car crash by a drunk driver. This is my first thanksgiving without them."

His heart broke, "Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." Now he understood the sadness that always haunted her eyes, why she freaked out at the party and why she seemed to close herself off from everyone else. He listened to her cries over the phone, wishing he could be there in person to comfort her but for now he would have to settle for this.

Elizabeth wiped the last of her tears away, "I should let you get back to your family. Sorry for taking up so much of your time."

"It's no problem really. You were doing me the favor; they were starting to drive me a little crazy."

She chuckled and cracked a smile, the first one all day.

"I'll be back before you know it and call me anytime you need. I'm _always_ here for you."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth slid down the wall, knees pulled up against her chest, her body racked with sobs, releasing almost inhuman noises that had been buried within. Memories took over her head and heart, the good colliding with the bad, tearing her in half. Laying on her bed, she pulled her blankets up to cover her, hoping sleep came soon to end her day.

* * *

Henry came downstairs the next morning with his suitcase in hand.

"Tired of us already?"

He groaned. "I'm not in the mood Maureen."

"Leave him alone. He has to go back to his girlfriend," Shane teased him from the couch.

"Not that it's any of your business but she's not my girlfriend."

"Well then, you sure do talk about her a lot for someone who isn't your girlfriend."

Henry's younger sister rolled her eyes, "She seems great Henry, don't let these two get to you, they're just jealous."

"Thanks Erin."

His mom came out from the kitchen, wearing an apron with a mixing bowl in hand. "Henry's what's going on? Are you leaving already?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry mom. I know you had a whole weekend planned but my friend needs me right now."

"Is your friend this Elizabeth person who called yesterday?" She asked with a knowing look.

"Yes, I can't go into details but I wouldn't leave unless it was really important."

"I know." She pulled him for a hug. "This girl is really special to you huh?"

His cheeks flushed, "She's my best friend."

Sarah saw the love in his eyes and knew she was much more than that too him, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Elizabeth noticed some shuffling in the hallway but didn't pay it much attention; it could have been campus security making their rounds. Or maybe her roommate had a lot in her hands. As she read, it donned on her everyone on her floor was gone for the weekend. She got up to check the peephole, just to make sure it was public safety.

Shocked at the familiar face on the other side, she swung the door open. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You needed me."

Overwhelmed she leapt forward throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder.

After a few moments he broke the silence, "Not that this isn't great but do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

Wiping the tear that fell she nodded. "Let me grab my coat."

They walked around campus for a bit he filled her in on his Thanksgiving. Lots of bickering between the siblings, especially jabs from Maureen. His dad gave him a hard time about what he was learning and why he couldn't do it at the public schools. His mom just missed him and was happy he was home.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with your brother?" He asked, still shocked he didn't know she had one, she knew about his family. He realized on the drive back that he really didn't know much about her family at all, other than that they liked to travel around Europe.

"His name is Will and he's in college, pre-med. We're very different people. He's reckless and irresponsible; lives by the motto it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission. I am the exact opposite, I live by the rules, get good grades, home by curfew, you get the picture."

"Yeah, sounds a little like me and Shane."

"After our parents died things didn't get better. We handled it very differently, he went out and did the most reckless and stupidest things he could find. I'm talking risking his life. He took off shortly after the accident and never really looked back. We talk on the phone about once a week at my insistence. A way for me to check in on him, you know make sure he's still alive. Things got ugly the last time we talked; I just didn't have the energy to fight with him again."

He wrapped his arms around her, murmuring apologies and endearments into her hair. Tears fell again, her body shook against his, crying for her parents, for Will, for everything that she's lost.

* * *

"How'd you do on the APUSH test?"

She shrugged, "Did well enough."

"Ah, Lizzie always the humble one."

"You?" She pulled her coat tighter, blocking herself from the wind.

"In my defense U.S. history doesn't matter with my future."

"Oh, you mean your future as the king of Bahrain?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "You really think you're not going to have to deal with the U.S.?"

"Yes, but the history of your country won't make a difference. However, the government class we take senior year will come in handy."

She didn't fully agree with him but let it go because it was a touchy subject for him.

He paced the rooftop, the frustration visible. "I can't wait to take power. I know I'm young and nowhere near ready but every day I see the difference between our two countries and it makes me so angry. I went back home for break and just seeing the inequality between women and men, lower and upper class. We still have slaves for god sakes! I have to keep my mouth shut when I'm at home because god forbid I openly oppose my father. He's so conservative and won't listen to any of my views because I'm just a child and do not understand what it is like to hold a real position of power."

"Is power all you really want? I get what you're saying, and it sucks. But doesn't it make more sense to enjoy being around your family, and being grateful for the privileges you have; rather than waste time getting angry of things you still don't have any control or say in?"

"How are you always so diplomatic?"

"Trust me I have my moments. Like at our last debate, I almost lost it when it was clear the judge wasn't listening to us."

"But you didn't, that's my point and why I nominated you to replace Britney as my co-captain since she's transferring schools."

"You what?"

He froze. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

"Did you say you nominated me for co-captain?"

"Yes, but I wasn't supposed to say anything so you have to act surprised when Mr. Gomez asks you."

"Damn it," She muttered under her breath.

"What? Do you not want the position?"

"I do, it's just that Henry was right."

"What?"

"It's not important."

He shrugged it off, more interested in other aspects with her relationship with Henry. "Speaking of Henry…how is he?"

"He's good." She said, evading the question he wasn't asking.

"Really Lizzie? You're going to make me ask how things are between you two?"

"I'll tell you about Henry if you tell me about Tasha." He avoided her gaze, "That's what I thought."

She pulled her coat tighter around her, walking over to ledge. Why Joey thought it was a good idea to meet on the roof in December she will never know but the view was spectacular. Everything covered in a fresh blanket of snow, preventing the echoes of the students from reaching them up above. She felt small up here, looked out for miles, the tops of downtown buildings turning into the tops of trees. The world was at her fingertips but she wasn't ready to reach for it yet.

* * *

"Hey, what colleges did you apply to?" She picked at her plate while waiting for the waitress to come by and clear the table.

"University of Virginia, Notre Dame, Boston and Yale. Why?"

She noted they were all on the East Coast. "Just realized you've never mentioned it. Which one is your top?"

"I mean who doesn't dream of going to an ivy league like Yale." While that was a logical statement his tone told her he wasn't one of those people. "I only applied because this school makes you apply for a reach school. It's exactly that. I highly doubt I'd get in."

"You have a 4.0 GPA, are working and done all the community service requirements. You'll get in."

"Even if I do I think I'd rather go to UVA. Yale seems too much like this school, full of trust fund kids destined to take over the family business." The bus boy came by and cleared their plates. "Not that there's anything wrong with that I just don't fit in there."

"I understand that, UVA has more a home-like feel."

"You're interested in UVA?"

"I think so; I haven't looked too much into colleges yet but I want to stay on the East Coast."

"Would we like to see a dessert menu?"

Henry looked to Elizabeth. "I could go for some chocolate cake. You?"

"Chocolate cake sounds delicious."

Elizabeth smiled, Henry seemed nervous but she found it adorable. She couldn't help but wonder why. It's not like this was a date or was it? This was just two friends going out because of a bet. Nothing more. She thought back through evening, he had picked her up and taken her to nice restaurant. This isn't the first time they had ventured off campus, it was one of the perks of being friends with someone working in the office, he always got permission to leave campus. It also didn't hurt that the headmaster was a family friend. But they had never been to a nice restaurant like this one. The more she thought about it the more it felt like a date.

"So the winter formal is coming up." She hummed in acknowledgement with her mouth full of cake. "Will you go with me?"

"As your date?" She regretted the question as soon as she asked it. But she needed to clarify after her confusion over tonight.

"Well yeah…" He quickly backtracked when she hesitated. "Unless you want to go as friends that's okay to. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I… well…" She stumbled, not ever thinking of the dance let alone if she wanted to go as friends or dates.

"If you want to go that is. If you don't I understand, I know you don't like parties but I thought a dance might be different."

She reached for his hand across the table, "I would love to go with you, as your date."

He intertwined their fingers, the corners of his lips turning up before taking another bite of cake.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth woke up with an overwhelming feeling that she was forgetting something. She mentally went through all her classes to make sure did all her assignments and wasn't forgetting about a test. She checked her calendar, froze when she saw the date. It couldn't be, she would've have remembered right? But there the date was staring back at her, taunting her. It was her dad's birthday.

Crawling back in bed she pushed the memories flooding her memory. Heaviness filled her limbs as much as her mind. He should be here today. She should be at home in the kitchen while her mom makes his favorite pumpkin pancakes. She should have bought him a gift to give to him and a funny card. He should be teasing her and cracking jokes for her to roll her eyes at. Her mom should be here to believe him; she was always so gullible. They should be decorating the house for him, planning an extravagant dinner with all of his favorite dishes. If it wasn't too cold they would be going for the traditional birthday horseback ride after cake. Most of all, they should be here to hold her through this, she shouldn't have to do this without them.

Elizabeth thought of Will, what was he doing? Why did he have to shut her out? They may not have always gotten along but besides a distant uncle they didn't have anyone else. Why didn't he care about her?

She cried herself to sleep, the easiest way for her to get through this. At least when she was asleep she didn't feel. She could dream that her parents were still alive, they were all together one last time.

Henry worked in the office that morning, picking up an extra shift since his first period was canceled. Today he was tasked with in putting the attendance records. His smile fading when he saw an absent mark next to Elizabeth's name. It wasn't like her to miss class, especially with finals coming up. He snuck back into the office during lunch time after mulling it over during his other classes. He decided he'd check her attendance for those classes and if it was just first period he would let it go but if it were more he would check on her this afternoon.

Incessant knocking startled her awake, she is going to kill Kristin for forgetting her key again.

"Elizabeth? Are you in there?" She paused, what was Henry doing here? He knocked again. "Don't make me get the housemaster!"

She cracked the door just barely to talk to him. "Henry? What are you doing? You're causing a scene."

"Elizabeth? Is that you?"

"Yes, you're at my room…who else would it be?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled concern.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" She knew she being short with him. He didn't deserve it.

"I saw that you missed classes so I came to check on you."

"Well, as you can see I'm fine."

He knew she was anything but fine, she never shut him out like this. "Can I come in?"

"Now's not really a good time. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Are you sure? I could-"

"I have to go. Bye." She shut the door on him and slid down it. Her heart broke at the hurt on his face when she shut him out. All he wanted was to be there for him, she knew that logically, but right now she just needed to be alone.

* * *

Kristin entered the room a few hours later. "You know Henry is sitting out in the hall right?"

"He-what?"

She tossed her backpack onto her bed before digging through her closest, no doubt deciding what to wear out tonight. "He's just sitting out there, looking like a lost puppy."

Oh god, she felt terrible. He's been sitting out there waiting for hours. Listening to her cry the whole time. Throwing on an oversized sweatshirt and boots she went to talk to him. Her heart broke seeing him slumped against the wall.

"Hey," She said softly.

He glanced up at the sound of her voice, quickly rising to his feet when he took in her appearance. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth chewed her lip, willing the tears back. "Can we go for a drive?"

Her fingers mindlessly drummed against the side of the door to the beat of a song. She didn't have any particular place in mind when he asked; instead opting to tell him step by step directions without thinking about where she leading him.

Henry's patience amazed her, she knew she owed him an explanation. The questions were written all over his face. His hand held hers between them with the other on the steering wheel, the warmth spread through her all the way to her heart, lifting the heaviness from it.

They stopped in front of a white house with a red door and barn off to the side, open ranch surrounded them.

"Is this?"

"Yes," She managed without her voice breaking. The place looks exactly the same, a tear escaped, staining her cheek.

"Do you want to get out?"

They trekked up the long driveway, a walk she'd only done a few times growing up. The front door opened when they reached the bottom of the porch, her heart skipped a beat expecting her mother in the doorway just like when she used to come home from school.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The young women asked them.

Quickly recovering, Elizabeth felt heat rise to her cheeks as she said, "Sorry I didn't think about if anyone would be home. I used to live here."

The woman's face softened, "Oh you must be…"

Elizabeth realized the women knew exactly who she was. "I'm sorry to bother you. We'll just go."

"Wait, do you want to come inside?"

Henry knew she wanted to go in, needed this closure but didn't have the courage to say yes. "Maybe just for a minute."

"I'm Henry and this is Elizabeth."

She shook their hands. "Denise."

It looked exactly the same but completely different at the same time. The structure was there, living room where they used to have family game night, the dining room for holiday dinners and the kitchen where her mom would sit up with her after a bad dream. But the details were different. They were all wrong. It felt empty. Just like how she feels when she looks in the mirror.

"I'll let you two be."

She ran her fingers over the living room doorway, now covered in a fresh coat of paint. "There used to be a height chart here for Will and I. Every year on our birthdays we would stand against it and dad would mark our height with the date."

"Mom did that for me and my siblings in the hallway."

She wondered into the living room, standing awkwardly in the middle.

"What happened in here?"

"The Christmas tree would go in that corner. We'd sit with giant bowls of popcorn and string then together, staying up all night making the garland for it. Another time when Will and I were 5 and 6 we were fighting over some stupid stuffed animal, refusing to let it go until we both pulled too hard and it went flying straight into the fire place. It was lit by the way." Henry laughed. "I remember my dad saying, 'This is why we don't fight over toys, they end up catching fire.' I don't think we fought over a single toy for the next month."

As they kept walking, Henry noticed the happiness she had when she shared those memories slowly escaping her. Sliding his hands into hers, he gave her a quick squeeze.

"I miss them, Henry. Every day I walk around with this hole in me, a piece of me is missing and I don't…" Her voice broke, tears falling. He closed the distance and wrapped her up. "I'm so sick of crying," she choked out between sobs.

He squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head, "Can I ask you something?"

"I think you have definitely earned the right to ask me whatever you want."

"What's today?"

"It's my dad's birthday. That would be bad enough but I nearly forgot this morning. I woke up and it hit me. How could I forget? What kind of daughter does that make me?"

"It makes you human. People tend to be hardest on themselves but it's okay to give yourself a pass on this one. Dwelling on it won't help."

"How do you always know what to say?"

He smiled. "Come on let's see the rest of the house. I want to hear more stories."

They continued the tour, telling him about the summer her mom tried to teach her to cook but everything she touched either ended up burnt or raw. And then about the time Will decided to make soap for science project and caught the kitchen curtains on fire.

He recounted his own story about driving his dad's car into the river to avoid a cow in the road. The tension eased, she relaxed as talked about the memories she repressed for so long. They thanked Denise and showed themselves out. The hole in her heart filled a little bit, she knew some it was due to the man at her side. The one she was hopelessly in love with.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_ _Don't worry I am done with the tears…for now. I think after last night we could all use a break so have some fluff instead! Thanks to everyone who reviews, I really do appreciate them._

Groaning, Elizabeth shuffled through her closet for what felt like the millionth time. She had to have something she could wear. When she still didn't find anything, she started taking outfits out one at a time, thinking maybe she skipped over some potential ideas. But she didn't, and now she had a mess on her bed. Groaning again, she plopped down on her desk chair and contemplated going to the mall again.

"Whatcha doing there?" Kristin asked, taking her headphones off and turning around.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said immediately, getting and putting her clothes back into the closet. Kristin looked at her a second longer before shrugging and turning back to her desk. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but convinced herself not to say anything.

"Kristin, do you-" Elizabeth finally said a few minutes later.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Oh sorry. I thought you were going to ask if I wanted to go to the mall."

"I was. How did you know?"

"Because you took out your whole closet and clearly didn't find what you were looking for."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, her cheeks blushing. "So you want to go to the mall today?"

"Yes! I am so over this English paper."

* * *

"So what's the occasion?" Kristin asked as they strolled through the crowds of people.

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed. "I'm going to the winter formal with Henry."

"This a date or are you still trying to play it off like you two are just friends."

"We have been just friends but I think the dance will be the start of something more."

"It's about damn time." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, making Kristin roll her eyes. "It's so obvious."

Wishing to change the subject away from her and Henry Elizabeth said, "I'm thinking something long and simple. I don't want anything flashy or over the top."

"I think we can do that."

They searched the racks for hours but nothing caught her eye, not even to try on. Everything was either too short, the wrong color, or the wrong silhouette.

Elizabeth plopped down on the couch in front of the dressing room. "This is useless. It's a week before the dance all the good dresses are gone."

"Come on, let's take a break, grab some lunch then try another store."

They waited in line for Chinese before choosing an empty table in the middle of the food court. Kristin surprised her today. She expected this impromptu shopping trip to be awkward but her roommate was nothing like she had come to know. Kristin was a lot more down to earth, even had straight A's with hopes of going to an ivy league.

"Who is the lucky guy taking you to winter formal?"

Kristin pushed the scraps of her food around with her fork. "I um… I'm not going."

"Oh... Can I ask why?"

"I'm going home early," she said, pushing what was left of her food around.

"But what about finals?"

"Taking them this week." Dropping her eyes to focus on the table rather then Elizabeth, she continued. "My brother isn't doing well and I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, feeling bad for bringing it up."

"It's not your fault." Waving away the awkward moment, she went to throw away her plate and came back with a smile. "Now let's find you a dress."

Elizabeth stopped in front of a display, a royal blue dress catching her eye.

Kristin linked her arm through Elizabeth's. "That's it. That's the one."

* * *

She had on the royal blue floor dress, the skirt just grazing the floor because of the silver heels she also had on. The dress had an empire waistline, embellished with silver jewels adorned in a flower pattern across the high waist, and the skirt fell down freely while the top was more fitted, with a royal blue sweetheart strapless neckline and a sleeveless sheer top with more silver flower jewels perfectly scattered across her walked at her side in a simple black suit. Music blasted in the hall when they arrived, strings of white lights and a disco ball casting the only light in the otherwise dark room. Dancing bodies, mostly the underclassmen, packed the dance floor. The seniors and most of the juniors sat at too-cool tables at the edges of the room. Teachers patrolled around, breaking up the dancers who danced a little too close together.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. You okay to wait here?" Henry asked.

"Go, I'll be here." Looking around the dark room, she rolled her eyes at the couple making out in the corner about to get busted by the headmaster.

"I love your dress."

Elizabeth turned around. "Thanks. Yours is gorgeous too," she told the brunette in a little red number.

"You're Elizabeth right?" the girl yelled over the music.

She nodded. "Your Isabelle right? We have…" She knew they had a class together but for the life of her, she could not remember which one at this moment.

"Spanish."

"Yes! That's right, sorry it slipped my mind."

"No it's ok. It took me a minute to remember too."

She nodded her head, trying to find a way to keep the conversation going. "So di-"

"Did y-"

Both girls laughed and Isabelle let her finish. "Did you come with someone?"

"I was just about to ask you that!" She said, laughing. "I actually convinced my boyfriend to come. What about you?"

"Yes, well no but…it's complicated."

"Sounds juicy."

"Sorry to disappoint but it's not that juicy."

"Still. I'd love to hear about it, maybe over lunch?"

"That sounds like fun."

"I should go to join my boyfriend now. I'll see you Monday?"

"In Spanish class!"

"Yes, in Spanish class."

"Punch?" Henry asked from behind her. He chuckled at her skepticism. "Don't worry I taste tested and it's more virgin than the Virgin Mary."

"Was that suppose to be a religion joke?" she asked, taking one of the cups. Before he could respond the song changed and the room filled with different sounds of appreciation.

"I love this song!" she said, a little surprised when Henry grabbed her hand and took steps towards the dance floor. She shook her head adamantly. "No, no really I can't dance."

"Well you're in luck cause I can't either. So we can go out there and not dance together."

She tried to protest again but he flashed her the Henry smile and she was powerless. They bounced around to the beat, wiggling their hips and shaking their shoulders.

"Check this move out." He ran in place with his arms pumping in and out.

"That's good. But can you beat this?" Her hips swayed side to side while her arm crossed her body.

"You really think your disco moves beat the running man?"

She smiled and nodded, moving closer to him and her arms falling around his neck.

"Are you trying to distract me so I let you win?"

"Would that work?"

He shook his head, "Shameless."

The song changed to another upbeat, they joined everyone else jumping on the dance floor with hands in the air. Only stopping when their sides ached and were out of breath.

"I'm going to get some water. Do you want any?"

"Yes, please."

They stood on the sides for the next few songs, laughing at the couples that clearly had no rhythm.

She stared at him out of the corner of her eye. Memorizing the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. Running from him was futile, she'd been running since the accident and she was tired. Tired of feeling alone, tired of all the pain. Henry was the eye of her storm, safe but reckless at the same time. He stood in front her with his hand out. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He chuckled, "Would you like to dance?"

She accepted his hand, let him lead her to the dance floor. Everyone else around them fell away as they swayed to the music. Her heart thunders against her sternum, her eyes never straying from his. Instinctively her fingers ran through his brown waves as she watched the lights go wild.

He drew her even closer, their heartbeats syncing; continuing the dance they began the first time they met. One of quiet conversations, stolen touches of the hands, easy smiles and soft laughter. In this moment her mind forgot to remind her why a relationship was a bad idea.

She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. "You want to get out of here?"

"Please."

They walked hand in hand around campus, light snowflakes dusted the ground. She looked at him questioningly when he stopped.

"Do you remember this spot?"

For the first time she looked at everything but him."This is the first place we met. Well, officially."

Her heart fluttered and lips trembled at the look he gave her. Every girl knows the one, it's sexy and adorable, his dreamy gaze piercing your soul. An eye flick to the lips so quick she almost missed it. He was fully exposed to her, as she felt only with him.

This was his chance, the one he waited 3 months for. He lifted her face up to his to search her eyes in the moonlight, and gently taste her lips. She moved closer, her body responding to the kiss. She's even better than he imagined she would be.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how was winter break with Henry?" Isabelle asked, settling on the couch with coffee in hand.

"It was… _awkward_?" she said. Both girls gaped at her. That was not the answer they were expecting.

"Cause his family was around?" Kristin asked.

"No, it wasn't because of them. It was weird between us, after the kiss at the dance things just haven't been as easy as I expected."

 _They arrived at the house two days before Christmas. His neighborhood was different than hers, instead of houses separated by fields of open land it was more of the typical suburban setting. A few kids were attempting to build a snowman down the street. His mother rushed out to greet them, excited to finally meet the mysterious Elizabeth._

" _Everyone is still at school," she informed them as they entered._

" _Enjoy the quiet while you can." Henry whispered in her ear._

" _I heard that!" His mother called back. His cheeks flushed. "Elizabeth, do you prefer Elizabeth?"_

" _Yes, that's fine."_

" _I have Maureen and Erin's room all set up for you."_

 _Henry took their bags upstairs and showed her the way. He stopped at a door she assumed was his sisters' room. Unless he slept in a bright green room with posters of boybands on his wall. "I'll let you settle in while I put my stuff away."_

 _She wondered down the hall a few minutes later in search for Henry. She leaned against his doorway, taking a minute to watch him_ _unpack_ _ **.**_ _His room was a lot like his dorm, simple and clean a contrast to Shane's side which contained piles of clothes on his floor and bed, Star Wars posters on the walls and action figures on his desk._

 _Pushing off the doorframe, her footsteps alerted him to her presence._

" _You have everything you need?" he asked, keeping her in his line of vision while he put the last of his things away_

 _She nodded. "So do you-?"_

" _We should head downstairs," he cut in, sliding past him. "Mom will come looking for us soon."_

"Did it get any better during the trip?"

"A little bit. It wasn't like that every time we were together. Most of the time it was fun and easy just like it was before but then whenever there was a moment it was awkward."

"Maybe you guys are better off as friends." Kristin said, earning a glare from Isabelle. "Don't get mad at me, we're all thinking it."

Elizabeth groaned, her head falling into her hands. Kristin was right she was thinking it. She thought the transition from friends to more would be the same except they could kiss when they want. She already trusted Henry more than anyone else and couldn't imagine life without him. Isn't that what a boyfriend was supposed to be?

"Don't listen to her. You and Henry are prefect together, everyone thinks so."

 _She followed him down to the living room._

" _Oh there you two are. I just about to come ask if you two wanted to help bake cookies."_

 _They exchanged smirks._

" _We would love to but I have to warn you I don't have the best track record in the kitchen."_

" _Oh don't worry about that sweetie I'm sure you'll be just fine."_

 _They each had their own bowl for making a different kind of cookie. Mary made snickerdoodles, Henry had chocolate chip and Elizabeth opted for sugar cookies, thinking they would be the hardest to mess up. Mary stepped out of the room to answer the phone._

" _Um babe… I don't think this is right." She held up the spoon, the runny dough falling right off. He laughed, getting a glare in return that turned into a pout when he couldn't stop laughing._

" _Don't laugh! I told you I would mess this up."_

 _He stepped into her space, "I'm sorry. Here, all you have do is add some more of the dry ingredients."_

 _Henry opened the bag, sending flour everywhere. Elizabeth reached out, "You have something right here," her finger left a print in the flour on his cheek._

 _They slowly leaned in, their eyes locked and lips met, soft and quick. The kiss naturally ended, and they stood there for a moment, eyes locked as a million feelings and questions brewed up inside her but before she could say anything he stepped away and went back to baking._

"That doesn't sound awkward at all! It sounds adorable."

Kristin rolled her eyes, "Geez your life is like a some rom-com movie. You and Henry will be fine."

"As long as his family doesn't poison him about me," Elizabeth muttered

"What does that mean?"

"Maureen."

 _Maureen wasn't quite openly hostile but it was clear she did not like her. Elizabeth felt her gaze from across the room, silently watching as she talked to Erin about horses and if Will picked on Elizabeth as much as Shane picks on her._

" _Dad, this is Elizabeth; Elizabeth this is my dad."_

" _It's nice to meet you Mr. McCord."_

 _Patrick met her extended hand while looking down at her, his eyes scanning from head to toe._ _"Nice to meet you too." He turned to Henry, "So this is the girl from Thanksgiving?"_

" _Patrick." His mom warned_

" _Didn't mean anything by it, just asking my son a question."_

" _Let's sit down, dinner's ready."_

" _So, Elizabeth tell us about yourself."_

" _Grew up on a ranch in Virginia and have an older brother named Will."_

" _Your family doesn't miss you this holiday?" Maureen questioned._

" _Well, my brother is pre-med so he's off at some internship and my parents have passed."_

" _Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." She gave Maureen a pointed look. "We had no idea."_

 _She smiled, not knowing what to say; this is one reason she didn't like telling people. They were always sorry but it wasn't their fault. Henry started the conversation again asking if Shane watched the latest game._

"I doubt they hate you."

She looked directly at her friends, "I overheard Maureen calling me Queen Elizabeth."

"I can think of a few names for that…"

"Did anyone ever tell you how feisty you get with too much coffee?" Elizabeth teased, making Isabelle laugh.

Kristin rolled her eyes, "You know you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why…"

Kristin threw the couch pillow square at Elizabeth's face. "Oh shut up."

A shadow appeared in the doorway, Elizabeth knew instantly who is was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah it's girl's day, no boys allowed."

Elizabeth and Isabelle rolled their eyes at Kristin. "Ignore her, she's had too much caffeine."

"Do you two mind if I steal her for a minute?"

At their nods her reached for her hand and led her away.

"What's going on that brain of yours?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about break."

She shrugs it off or something. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes there is. It wasn't how I imagined it would be."

"You pictured what it was going to be like?"

"Yeah, I thought we would have more time together and that it wouldn't be so…"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah. I'm also sorry about Maureen."

"She's protective of you I understand that. If Will ever kept a girlfriend long enough for me to meet I would want to make sure she's worth him."

"You would be a lot nicer about it." Henry grinned, "Girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You called yourself my girlfriend, is that what we are now?"

"Well...uh I just…do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He stopped walking, wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him and kissed her. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Me too."

 _A/N: For Alison, you reviewed on guest so I can't reply directly. I would love to write the story you requested but it will be a little bit before I can get to it. Again thanks for everyone's comments!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the long absence! Turns out MCAT prep takes all your free time and creativity, who knew?_

She was finishing up her English paper when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at her watch, Henry was early. "Come in," she called out.

"So you just let any stranger into your room?"

Elizabeth turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"A brother can't come visit his sister?"

"A brother can but you don't."

"You didn't come home for Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Geez I wonder why." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey you almost ready? I tried to be late so you could finish your paper." Henry said entering the room. Paused when he saw another man in there. A quick glance between them, told him Elizabeth wasn't too happy about this stranger being there.

He crossed the room quickly, one arm wrapping around her while the other stuck out in front of him. "I'm Henry." He said, never breaking eye contact. He didn't like the amusement in the other man's eyes.

"Ah so you're Henry," he said, shaking Henry's hand.

"Henry, this is Will. My brother."

Henry physically deflated a bit. Oh. He was her brother. Now that he saw the two of them again the resemblance was hard to miss. He felt silly now for posturing, for jealousy getting the best of him and jumping to conclusions. But in his defense he thought Elizabeth didn't want the man there and he was just trying to help. "Nice to meet you."

Will gave him an understanding nod, "You too."

They stood there staring at Elizabeth for what to do next.

"Henry and I were going to grab a bite to eat would you like to join?" She asked realizing this was happening whether she wanted it to or not.

"Lead the way."

They went to the campus café because the dining hall was for students only.

Will watched as Henry put some ketchup next to her fries just how she likes. She took the onion from his burger while giving him her tomato.

"So I heard you got Lizzie to go to a school football game."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, leave it to Will to bring that up. "I don't know why you act so surprised, you know dad wanted sons."

"Honestly, she put me to shame. I was trying to impress her but she ended up impressing me."

She blushed, "You were trying to impress me?"

"Of course, I had to get your head out of the books somehow."

Henry shifted in his seat, Elizabeth automatically moved too. It was subtle, a touch on the hand here, a graze there. It seemed to Will that no matter the situation there was always a connection between them.

Her eyebrow quirked, "And you thought football was the way?"

He smirked back, "It worked didn't it?"

"Just don't let her take you fly fishing."

"Still bitter that I hold the family record for most fish caught?"

"You won't be holding that record much longer, we got a lot more time left."

"Keep dreaming. I'll be right back" She stood up, her hand grazing Henry's back. She stared Will down, "Don't tell any embarrassing stories while I'm gone."

Will saluted her in agreement, "So you're a senior, any college acceptances yet?"

"A few acceptances. UVA, Boston, Yale and…" he stopped himself. He shouldn't tell anyone until he talks to Elizabeth about it first. Will just sat there, waiting for him to continue. Yep, they were definitely related. "Oxford."

"Wow in-"

"England, yep."

"How did Lizzie handle that?"

Henry shook his head, "She doesn't know. Didn't even tell her I applied."

"Didn't tell me you applied where?"

He didn't answer her; this was not how he wanted to tell her.

"Henry?"

"Oxford. I applied to Oxford."

Her breath hitched, "Did you get in?"

"Yes."

Her heart sank, "Oh my god. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course I was."

"When? Cause it sure as hell wasn't when you decided to apply or were accepted. What were you going to wait until graduation? Or maybe until you were halfway across the country?"

"No. Will you just listen please?"

"I can't right now. I need some time."

"Elizabeth, Eliza-" He called after her but she kept walking.

"If you want some advice, don't let her run. Go after her." He learned that firsthand.

Henry searched all over campus for her, her room, the common room but no one had seen her. Oh god he really screwed up. He should've just told her when he applied and definitely as soon as he received his acceptance letter. He justified not telling her when he applied because he really didn't think he'd get in or if he even wanted to go. He stopped and sat on an empty spot on the grass. What did he want? He rolled his eyes, that was easy. Elizabeth. Beyond that he couldn't base his decision that would affect the rest of his life on a girl. Could he?

A shadow fell over him, "Earth to Henry."

"I'm sorry what?" He looked up saw Joey standing in front of him, blocking the sun.

"Everything okay?"

He was about to say everything was fine but realized Joey may just have what he's looking for. "Actually, no. I'm looking for Elizabeth; she's not in her room or anywhere else on campus. Do you know if she has any secret spots?"

"Check the roof of Sukaly Dorm."

"Thanks," he said, heading off to find her.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on close to the edge, her knees pulled up to her chest. She over reacted, she knew she did. But she's tired of losing her loved ones. Her parents left, Will left, and now Henry's leaving too.

The sound of the roof door opening pulled her out of her thoughts. "What are you doing up here Joey?"

"Looking for you." She tensed when it was Henry's voice not Joey's that answered. He stopped next to her. "Mind if I sit?"

She shrugged.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Oxford."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think I'd get in, no need to go down the what if path if I didn't. But then I did and I didn't know if wanted to go so didn't seem necessary to worry you."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you're going to go. It's one of the best schools for religion."

"It's not that simple. There's stuff holding me here." He met her eyes, "People holding me here."

"No, you can't make this decision based on me. You'll end up resenting me if you do."

He caressed her cheek, "I could never resent you."

"You don't know that. I'm happy for you, and if this is what you want then I support you." She interlaced their fingers. "No matter what we'll figure it out together."

He kissed her gently. "I'm sorry about getting territorial earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"Honestly, I found it a bit sexy."

"Oh really?" He smiled, closing the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in close while they kissed.

* * *

"Would it completely freak you out if I told you your brother is hot?"

"No." Elizabeth said sternly.

"No, it wouldn't freak you out or no, don't go there?"

"Don't even think about it."

Kristin rolled over on her stomach so she could face Elizabeth, "I'm not good enough for him?" She challenged.

Elizabeth laughed, "The exact opposite. You're too good for him."

"So he's a bad boy then?"

"Not bad…he just doesn't do commitment." With girlfriends or family, she thought.

"I could be the one to change that," Kristin teased.

"I don't think he'll ever change." She said, more to herself than Kristin. "Speaking of brothers, how is Nick doing?"

"The doctor's said he doesn't have much time left. I'm actually going home this weekend to be with him before..."

"I'm so sorry."

"I almost didn't come back this semester," She confessed. "Wanted to spend as much with him as possible but he convinced me otherwise. Told me he would kill me if I left school. He's always been my biggest supporter; most of my parent's attention goes to him, understandably. He wants me to have the life he can't."

"You're lucky. Not everyone has that." It sounded silly, here Kristin was about to lose her brother but Elizabeth was the one who was jealous.

"You could, if it's really what you want."

Elizabeth didn't fall asleep that night, too preoccupied with their late night conversation. He's the one that's been running away, not her. She was there all summer and then she went off to school and called him every week for months. Oh. She hasn't talked to him since before thanksgiving. Maybe this was partly her fault.

* * *

"Everything okay with you and Henry?"

"For now."

"Good, I really like him. He's a good guy, really loves you."

She ducked her head, hair falling forward hiding her blush **.** "We've only been together for like a month. It's too soon for love."

Will noticed the way his sister closed herself off from him. They didn't always get along but she never reacted like this. She used to be more open and relaxed. Like how she was with Henry. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before, he was her older brother he was supposed to take care of her but somehow she always was the one taking care of him.

"Elizabeth," the use of her full first name caught her attention. "I'm sorry for running away."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was so caught up in my own grief that I didn't think about you. I forgot I wasn't the only one that lost them."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shut you out after our last phone call."

He joined her on the bed, "Why did you?"

"I just didn't get how you moved on so quickly. It was like as soon as summer ended you put everything behind you and didn't look back. You kept telling me to move on but I wasn't ready."

"I didn't put it all behind me."

"You didn't?"

"No, I know I acted like I was okay but that was just an act. I was scared that if I slowed down then the grief would consume me and I couldn't survive that."

"So instead you did every reckless, stupid, dangerous stunt you could find to make me worry about losing you too."

There it was, the root of their issues. Her fear of losing the last of her family. "You're not going to lose me." She crossed her arms and bit her lip. "You don't have to worry sis, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" She asked softly. "Our parents made the same one and look what happened."

"I guess I can't," He admitted, "But neither can you. No one can. I don't want to live with that fear."

"Fair enough."

He nudged her, "Want to go get ice cream?"

"Of course." She hopped off the bed, threw on her shoes and coat before throwing his at him. "You're buying."


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of popcorn and hot dogs wafted toward Elizabeth as she entered surrounded by Henry and her friends. Boy, had her life changed. The bright flashing lights reflected off the fountain in the center. They weaved their way through the crowd, listening to the burst of laughter and shouts of excitement when her classmates won a prize. The school threw the carnival every year as a fundraiser, this year they were raising money to save the spotted owls.

"So where to first?"

Elizabeth's face lit up. "I smell popcorn."

Henry laughed and kissed her. "I'll get you some popcorn."

Isabelle turned to her boyfriend, Mike, with her best puppy dog eyes. "Babe?"

"Do you want popcorn too?"

"A snow cone?"

He kissed her forehead. "One snow cone coming right up."

Being the gentleman that he was Joey asked Kristin if she wanted anything; she asked for cotton candy.

"What's going on with you and Henry? You two aren't being as nauseating cute as usual," Kristin asked once the boys left.

"He got into Oxford next fall."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"That's not UVA," Isabelle pointed out

She bit her lip and looked down. "No it's not. He hasn't decided anything yet but the deadline is approaching. I'm trying to act like everything is fine but it's like a storm cloud hovering over us waiting to pour down."

"You guys are Henry and Elizabeth, if anyone can make it work it'll be you two," Isabelle said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"Seriously, if you two don't last then what hope do the rest of us have?"

Elizabeth spotted Henry heading back towards them so she quickly put on a smile. She didn't want to ruin their night.

Taking a handful of popcorn, she asked, "Ready to for me to kick your ass at the shooting gallery?"

"You do realize I'm going into ROTC right?"

"Yeah, as a pilot."

"I still have to know how to use a gun for training."

"Are you just going to talk or are we going to play?"

She wished her dad was a hunter instead of a fisherman in that moment. For all her talk, she really did suck at that game. But Henry was a gracious winner, didn't rub it in and let her pick the prize. The boys played next and Mike won that round. They made their way around the games, he beat her at basketball but she beat him at the fishing game.

Even though the carnival was packed, it felt like they were the only ones there. Every game they came up to was ready for them to play at, and it didn't matter how long or quickly they played there, there never seemed to be another group or couple waiting. After having a spin at the prize wheel, they all went against each other at the water squirt balloon game, of course Henry, the designated sharpshooter, won a rainbow donkey and gave it to Elizabeth.

The girls challenged the boys to a donut eating contest. Spectators cheered them on as they stood under their respective donuts and tried to eat it the fastest without their hands. Mike won but they all laughed at their faces covered in powdered sugar. When it came to the ring toss, the 6 of them worked together to win a big hot pink monkey for Kristen.

"Sorry to bail," Kristen said when they stopped at the snack shack for drinks and cotton candy. "But I have to go home tomorrow so I'm going to head back to the dorm."

"Bye!" They all shouted back through their laughter.

"Do you think something is going on between them?" Isabelle asked after Joey offered to walk her back to her dorm.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Not sure but if it hasn't happened yet it'll be soon."

"I don't know why their denying it."

"She has a lot going on. I get that."

The two couples teamed up against each other for a few more games. By the end of the night Isabelle was attached at Mike's hip. "We're going to head out," she said. Elizabeth just waved them off, not wanting to think twice about what they were going to do.

Henry reached for her hand, "You want to get out of here?"

"Let's go."

* * *

He pulled out the wrapped box, toyed with the ribbon before handing it to her.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out."

"But what's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to get my girlfriend something?"

She pulled the end of the ribbon, undoing the bow before ripping the paper along seam. She couldn't hide her lips dropping, a plain brown box didn't give her any clues of its continued to rip the tape and open the box. She pulled out a smaller wrapped gift. She stared at it. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

He smiled and nodded.

She gently put the orange mug with Cat in the Hat on it that said "On my way to Hooville, UVA" on his desk before rushing over to him. Throwing her arms around his neck she captured his lips in a hard searing kiss. He pulled her closer, moving her so she straddled him and deepened the kiss. They lost themselves in the moment, his hands found their way just under her shirt holding her hips. They broke away panting, foreheads resting against one another, eye's never breaking.

She didn't want to break the spell but needed to ask. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She whispered.

"Yes," He saw she wasn't convinced by his answer so he continued. "I know Oxford is a great school, especially their religion department but ultimately it's too far away. From my family and you." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Plus I'd hate the rain."

She laughed. "You're going to UVA."

He kissed her again. "I'm going to UVA. Now are you going to finish opening up your gift?"

She moved back and opened the rest, there was a dark blue UVA hoodie, and blue and orange scarf. "I love them, thank you."

"Would it be cheesy if I bought us the same sweatshirt?"

"Absolutely but cheesy looks good on you."

"How good?"

She bit her bottom lip, her gaze cruising his figure. "Come over here and I'll show you."

Henry crossed over to her in two strides, hovering over her, teasing her. He slowly descended his lips to hers, barely brushing them against hers. She arched up to meet them, huffing when he pulled away. Chuckling, he descended again, slanting his mouth across hers, flicking his tongue out. She opened her lips, letting him taste them. Her fingers tangled in his hair and legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He moaned, his hands slipping under her shirt and splaying across her ribcage, thumbs brushing the edge of her bra. He felt wonderful.

She pulled away just enough to catch her breath, her hand caressed his cheek. He moved away when she shifted to sit up a little bit, thinking he crossed a line. Instead of slowing things down she pulled her shirt over her head and knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him against her, pressing their bodies together. She tilted her head away, exposing her neck for him as he kissed and sucked, stopping at her spot when she whimpered. He was everywhere at once, her lips, her neck, her breasts, sending shivers down her spine.

He felt her heart beat faster and faster as he gently nibbled and sucked at the edge of her bra. Henry released his lips from her, he knew if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to. As much as he wanted to this was not how he wanted their first time to be.

He sat up, putting just enough space between them. Taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair he said, "We should uh…slow down."

Elizabeth pulled her knees to her chest, suddenly feeling exposed. "Yeah, no you're right."

"We just haven't talked about _that_ yet. I'm not saying I don't want to but when we do it should be more than this."

Her heart swelled at how much he truly cared about her. She crawled over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you for being so sweet. Umm…can you hand me my shirt?" She pointed to the crumpled fabric at the corner of his bed.

He gazed off to the side even though he knew it was silly after what just happened.

They ended up cuddling in bed for the rest of the night.

"Do you have to go home this break?" She asked.

"As long as I'm home for Easter it shouldn't matter. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go camping." Henry paused for a moment before saying yes. She lifted her head from his chest to look at him, "Have you ever been camping?"

"Yes…if you count pitching a tent in the backyard for my brother and I."

"No, that does not count."

He shrugged, "I've always wanted to try but my dad's always working."

"So we're going camping?"

He kissed the top of her head, "We're going camping."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This has some smut towards the end (more than last chapter), when I started this story I didn't plan on making it rated m but it just kind of happened that way. It's between the line breaks so if that's not your thing it's easy to skip and you won't miss anything in the story by skipping it._

This was perfect, just what they needed. The warm breeze brushed against his face as he drove along the highway. The radio drowned out the river on the right. Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat, her converses showcased on the dashboard while the sun  
hit her long bare legs. Nothing said road trip like denim shorts and converses. She bopped to the music, as carefree as ever. Their hands rested intertwined between them.

After setting up the campsite they ventured through the rough terrain, ducking under low branches, and stepping over rocks, using each other for support. The river was beautiful.

"So have you ever fished before?"

"Not unless the fishing carnival game counts."

Elizabeth laughed, "Okay so you have your line, leader, tippet and the fly." She held up each item as she listed it, instructing him on how to connect it all. She was impressed with how quickly he picked up each knot.

"Okay so let's practice casting before adding the fly." She showed him how to hold the button down and when to release it. Henry released it too early on the first try and the line ended up dropping behind him. The second one was better but only landed  
a few feet in front of him. The third time she stood behind him, her hand covering his to direct his movement. The third time she stood behind him, her hand covering his to direct his movement. But it wasn't her aid he was paying attention to, it  
was the heat radiating off her body. The feel of her chest pressed against his back, her breathing washing across his shoulder, her sent wafting around him and intoxicating him.

Fishing was more fun than Henry expected. The fresh air away from the city was exactly what he needed before going back home. He loved his family but they could be exhausting and that's not what he needed this weekend. He continued to cast, let his fly  
float down the river and reel it back in. Suddenly, the line went tight there was a slight pull on the pole. Oh my god, he caught something!

"Elizabeth!" He called realizing she never showed him what to do for this. "I caught something!"

She quickly reeled in her line and ran over to help him. "Hold the pole up and slowly reel it in. When it gets close, I'll scoop it up in the net."

She watched as he reeled it in, frowning when she realized that something was off. When the hook started coming out, so did the shiny green mass attached to it.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry really thought I had something."

She kissed his cheek. "It's okay, I did the same thing to my dad and so did Will."

He continued to fish but soon found himself getting his hook caught on the bottom of the river and in the tree behind him. Getting frustrated after several attempts of trying to shake it lose from a water plant just out of reach he cut the line in defeat.  
Not wanting to disturb her, he perched himself on a rock content to just watch her. He loved the way her eyebrows furrowed and her tongue stuck out while concentrating. She was gorgeous, her shorts revealing her long tanned legs and her tank top rose  
just slightly every time she casted.

She felt Henry's eyes on her, something she was used to by now. At first his staring creeped her out but now it felt normal. There was always love in his eyes, they haven't said it yet but she knew that's what it was. She turned her head, winked at him  
then went back to fishing. Well pretended to fish, really she was counting down the seconds until he joined her. Just like she predicted his arms wrapped around her and his head buried in the crook of her neck, peppering her with kisses.

"Hey! I'm trying to fish here."

"Are you really?"

She turned around, her arms wrapping around his neck, "No, why? Did you have something on your mind?"

"I'm working on something."

She smiled, "Are you?"

"Yeah," He said before leaning in and closing the distance.

He walked her backwards, a mischievous smile when they broke apart. She realized what he was thinking a second too late.

"Henry, don't you-" She landed in the water with a splash. "Oh, you are in for it!"

He laughed then jumped in after her. "It's cold!"

"What did you expect?"

"Maybe you can keep me warm?" Henry asked and Elizabeth smirked, swimming up to him. She liked what he was implying. They still hadn't crossed anymore boundaries but there were times she definitely wanted to. She had a feeling this weekend they would  
take another step forward and she was ready.

There wasn't too much of a height difference between them but those few inches were enough that he could stand and she couldn't. She wrapped herself around him like a koala. She placed a quick kiss to his lips, then another and another. She giggled at  
his pout.

As soon as she was there she was gone, "Race you to the shore!" She yelled.

He took off, quickly catching up to her. He grabbed her ankle and gently pulled her back to give him an advantage. But she was faster, splashing him when she caught up. It was too close to call so they decided it was a draw.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around on the shore, cuddling talking and simply enjoying each other's company.

The moon reflected on the lakes gently rippling surface. It's deep, black depths hidden beneath. He stood up, brushed the dirt off his hands and held one out for her. She took it and he pulled her in close when she stood up. Her body flush against his,  
her head fitting under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she locked her fingers around his neck. She rested her head on his chest with his head resting on top of hers, almost like he was protecting her. They swayed back and forth  
to the choir of crickets and frogs. She stepped on his shoes with her bare feet. Firefly's came out surrounding them as they danced to the rhythm of their heartbeats. He hummed against her neck, moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I could stay  
like this forever."

She smiled as she leaned back to look into his eyes without breaking his embrace, then she stood on her toes, touching her lips to his. The kiss was slow, their lips moving against each other, her tongue teased his lips and he opened in response. The  
kiss heated up fast, hands roamed, their blood heating up. His hand slipped under her shirt, feeling the soft and delicate skin. Her long fingers combing through the hair at the nape of his neck. It seemed like they couldn't get close enough. Only  
breaking apart when they ran out of air. Elizabeth intertwined their fingers, keeping them connected as she led him to the tent.

* * *

She kissed him hard and fast, hoping he understood what she wanted. He moaned when he felt her tongue run across his lips. She fell into the kiss as it deepened, her hips grinding into his.

"Henry," she groaned.

He pulled back, making sure to look her in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She whispered.

Smiling, he laid them down, taking off his shirt before hovering over her. Her fingers lightly ran over his broad chest. He leaned down, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. Her shirt and bra came off next, he took a moment, taking her in. He kissed  
his way down, paying attention to each breast before moving down her stomach. He slid off her pants, running his hands over her soft skin. He can't believe this is going to happen. It's not that he didn't want it, he absolutely did but he didn't want  
to do something wrong.

She held her breath as he moved toward her center. She felt his shaky hands hover over the edge of panties. Knowing he was just as nervous as she was comforted her. Her fingers ran through his hair, gently tugging up. Her heart melted when she saw the  
worry in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile.

"It's okay. I want this."

"I just don't want to do anything to hurt you." He admitted quietly.

"You could never hurt me."

Henry tested her with his fingers, moaning when he felt how wet she was. He brought his fingers to his mouth, the need to know what she tasted like consumed him. Oh god, she tasted divine. Nerves falling away, he dived back down, teasing her entrance  
with his tongue.

She felt him gently licking her, the sensation of his mouth on her was weird at first. Her hips shot up and she let out a moan when he flicked it up. He repeated the motion, pleasure shooting through her body. This was more amazing than she expected.  
Her muscles started contracting, a tight coiling started to form. Her hands moved from his hair to her breasts, playing with them. Oh wow, she panted, her hips rolling into his face. She clenched around nothing, asking him to use his fingers.

"Oh right there. Don't stop… _yes_." She hissed.

Suddenly she cried out, the tight coil snapped, and a white light came over her. She came back and found him staring at her.

"Wow," He whispered.

"You're telling me. That was amazing."

He kisses her, she can taste herself on flipped them over so she straddled him. Placing opened mouth kisses across his sternum, her hands running along the waistband of his shorts. Swiftly pulling them down, she took in the sight of him. He was big, not  
that she had anything to compare it to. She tentatively wrapped her hand around him, moved it up and down. Wanting to give him the same pleasure he gave her, placed her mouth over him, slowly lowered it. He groaned as she worked him, adding her tongue  
into the mix.

"Elizabeth. You feel so good."

She increased her speed at his encouragement. She took him deeper but had to pull back a little. Her hand worked his base while her mouth focused on the tip. He wasn't going to last very long, his earlier actions had him on the edge before she touched  
him. He can't stop from thrusting into her, her movements becoming too much.

"I'm gonna- you need to move now if you don't want."

She met his eyes, giving him the okay. He came on a curse, hard and fast, felt her swallow. When he came to he pulled her up next to him, she tasted like him. She rested her head on his chest, folding her body into his.

* * *

"Are you finally going to play for me?" He followed her gaze to the guitar in the corner.

"I thought we might need some entertainment this weekend but I think we have that covered."

She blushed."Yeah we do."

He reached for the guitar, played a few notes before fiddling with the tuning. "Any requests?"

"Surprise me." He played a soft tune, humming along.

Her whole world stopped when she was with him. It just felt safe, so safe. She used to believe in the fantasy of love. The one where girl meets boy, they fall in love, and grow old together. But her parent's death shattered that. No longer did she believe  
that people get the happy ever after. Then she met Henry, the man that wiggled his way into her heart and wouldn't leave. She walked around for months like a ghost, when he looked at her she didn't feel like that. When he looked at her, he saw her.  
Maybe she did believe it, all this 'meant to be' stuff.

He held her gaze while he played, knew in that moment she was it for him. He was sure; he was steady. She was his partner, his lover, his very best friend, his heart.

"That was beautiful."

"You inspired it."

Heat flushed to her cheeks. "Why did you learn to the guitar?"

"My best friend Tommy always wanted to learn. When we were 12 he was playing hockey on the pond. He went under the ice and they couldn't… he didn't come up. I wanted to do something for him, so I picked up the guitar."

She squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm so sorry baby."

"It's actually what started my interest in religion as well. I was an altar boy at our church. One Sunday Father Joseph asked me to ring the bells during mass. He said, 'Do this in remembrance of me.' But I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. After mass he  
said to me, 'It's okay, Henry. God goes silent on us all.' That was it for me. If a priest could admit that God went silent him and he still dedicates his life to it? I was in."

Elizabeth crawled over and nestled herself again him. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

He kissed the top of her head and knew this was it. He looked into her blue eyes and saw forever. "I love you."

Her heart leapt, "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this chapter did not want to cooperate at first then my beta had it for like months before getting back to me. There's more smut in this chapter so if that's not your thing then stop at the last line break. If it is then hopefully it makes up for the long wait._

Even from the entrance of the hall, the music could be heard bouncing against the front doors. As they walked in, past the staircase was a line for the photographer. In the limo they had already decided what they were going to do so once it was their turn in line, they gathered together, the _theme_ backdrop behind them, giving their best smiles for the first couple pictures and then getting in goofy poses and making silly faces for the last one. After everyone took their couple picture, they made their way to the ballroom.

"Oh they have food thank god!" Elizabeth said.

"We had dinner beforehand," Henry pointed out.

"That was over an hour ago! And they have cupcakes," Elizabeth countered while she moved the fries around to make space for the treats.

"You should know better than to keep her away from fries and sweets," Kristin teased.

Henry stole a few fries and popped them in his mouth.

She stared at him in disbelief, "You just stole my fries." He grinned before stealing a cupcake too. "And my cupcake?! What is going on?"

"Oh I'm sorry, here try it." He captured her lips in his. She responded, leaning into him and her tongue seeking entrance to taste the sweet chocolate.

Kristin rolled her eyes at them, "Get a room. Just not ours."

They broke apart, she rested her forehead against his chest. Why did they come with their friends again?

Sliding his hands into her, he led the way to the dance floor. Thankfully, the song playing had a slower tempo so Henry pulled her back into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, both of them swaying to the rhythm. A couple times he would pull away and twirl her, his smile growing every time she would give a small laugh.

She kissed him, "You know what would make this night even more perfect?"

"More perfect than it already is?"

She nodded with a sly grin and twinkle in her eye.

"You want ice cream."

Her grin spread across her face, her laugh barely audible over the music. "I love that you know me so well."

He held onto one hand as they weaved through the other high schoolers to find their friends.

"We're getting ice cream. Who wants to come?"

They sat around a table in an ice cream shop downtown talking about the night.

"Did you see Jessica's dress?"

"I don't care who you are diagonal stripes on a skirt dress just does not work."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad?" They glared at Elizabeth. "Alright, it wasn't the best choice."

"What about Leslie? She's going to regret that spray tan."

"I heard a few people calling her Oompa Loompa Leslie."

"Yeah, well at least the name won't follow her next year."

Heavy silence blanketed the group, everyone looked down at their shoes. There was an unspoken rule between the group not to talk about graduation or summer. Elizabeth knew her time with Henry was coming to an end. They had plans to see each other over the summer and on weekends once school started again but other than that was not ready to face how different things were going to be.

Elizabeth found it difficult to concentrate on the conversation with Henry so close to her. Her hand kept finding its way over to him, tracing his arm, holding hands, eventually landing on his knee. In one particular moment his ice cream dripped on his chin it took everything in her not to kiss it off, instead opting to wipe it with her finger. A quick glance at her friends told her they were preoccupied so she took advantage and licked it. They hadn't taken the next step in their relationship since the camping trip but if she had a say in it tonight would be the night.

Henry's pupils dilated and his pants felt a little tighter. Elizabeth was teasing him and knew it. Dragging her out was not an option, their friends would know exactly what they were doing.

"Do you want to go back to your room or mine?"

"Craig is going to be gone all night right?"

"Yeah, he's at Kevin's party."

She kissed him, lingering for a moment, "Your room then." She knew he understood her intentions.

* * *

They stood in the middle of the room, both nervous as hell. Things were never awkward between her and Henry that's one of the reasons she loved him and wanted him to be the first. But right now things could not be more awkward. Making the first move she closed the distance between them.

"I want this Henry. I want you."

Following her lead his hands retreated to her hips and he stroked small circular pattern along her hip bones. She squeezed his arm lightly. He kept the hand tracing the lines of her hip bone in place and reached up with the other one undoing the clips, allowing her blond waves to fall over her shoulders. Pushing one side over her shoulder, his lips followed starting from the hollow of her clavicle up to the spot on her neck, the one that drove her crazy.

He unzipped her dress and let it fall so she could step out of it and groaned when she realized she had been braless all night. He took his jacket and shirt off. The need to touch her overwhelmed him. He kissed her softly at first, gentle, probing while his hand massaged her breast.

They walked to the bed, her knees hit edge causing her fall back. She shifted so she laid horizontally with Henry hovering over her. She felt hazy with arousal as the cotton comforter brushed against her skin mixed with Henry's warm mouth on her kissed his way down her stomach, nipping and nibbling on her hip bones. His fingers traced lightly over the lacy design on her panties; feeling how wet she was only made him harder. He slowly peeled them down her legs, kissing her thighs as he went.

She arched off the bed when he licked a thin line up her folds before his tongue focused on her clit. He smiled against her when she cried out, this he was confident in, he knew exactly how to make her fall apart. He hummed, the vibrations sending sparks through her.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him against her. "Henry, please."

His tongue delved into her. "So sweet."

"Yes," she cried out when he hit her sweet spot. She rode the waves of pleasure, her hips rolling against him.

He came back up her body and kissed her hard. Elizabeth bit his bottom lip, quickly soothing it with her tongue.

She blushed and giggled.

"You know laughing while we kiss isn't the biggest confidence booster."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking if the rest of the night is anything like that…"

He brushed back the hair stuck her face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Just go slow," she said softly.

Butterflies along with heat pooled in her belly at the feel of Henry pressed against her through his boxers. She brushed along him before removing his boxers, revealing himself to her **.** He put his lips close to hers without touching them; they laid there out of focus and eye to eye until the gravity was too much. He slated his mouth over hers, reveling in the fit of her lips against his before sucking in her bottom lip and laving his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"You have protection right?"

His fingers trailed up and down her sides causing her to squirm and giggle. "Stop!" she requested but that only caused him to tickle her more. Their nerves dissipated and the heaviness of the night eased.

Henry finally stopped when she threw the condom at him and begged him to stop.

Her knees fell open, signaling him to continue. She knew she would do anything he said, if he said it with his hands. She held her breath as he entered her, there was a little discomfort but nothing compared to what she heard from Isabelle and Kristin.

"Stop." He instantly stilled and she saw the fear in his eyes. "I'm okay," she reassured him. "Just need a second." She nodded for him to keep going, her eyes never leaving his.

"You okay?"

She smiled, "Perfect." She rolled her hips against him and he moved with her, following her pace. Sliding smoothly in and out of her, they fit together like a glove, like they were made for each other. Everything was heightened that night, his hot breath on her neck, the heat of his body surrounding her. If she thought their earlier activities were amazing this was on a whole new level.

Henry was barely holding on. Going down on her always turned him on but actually being inside her was nothing he imagined. All they were, were skin and bone, trained to get along. She was so tight, wet and warm, he would do this forever if it was possible.

It wasn't just about the physical feeling but they felt connected to each other more now than other. They felt safe together, nothing else in the world matter in this moment. The only they cared about was each other and showing how much they loved each other.

"Elizabeth, I can't…I can't." Henry panted. He tried to hold off but it was all too much, he couldn't hold back anymore.

The familiar tightening sensation filled her, she was right behind him. He thrusted twice more before letting go, moaning her name.

"Henry, just a little more." He rubbed her clit when she tried to grind against him. She flew off the edge, falling head first into the white light taking over her.

He laid next to her, their legs intertwined and blankets skewed across them.

Elizabeth didn't know what the future held, if her and Henry were forever or if they were just for now, but here in his arms everything felt right.


	14. Chapter 14

_The school was packed, parents attempting to get the best seats possible, younger siblings running around on the grass off to the side while they waited for the ceremony to start._

 _Elizabeth hadn't seen Henry yet, afraid that she would breakdown as soon as she saw him in his red cap and gown. Reality had been looming over them, each day becoming harder. She couldn't tell him that, today was supposed to be a celebration. He didn't need her bringing down the mood. So instead she offered to get up early and help save seats with his dad._

 _They barely said a word to each other. She knew his dad didn't like her and she wasn't sure why. She checked her watch, there was at least 30 minutes until the others would be joining them. She couldn't sit in this silence for that long._

 _"How's the steel industry doing?"_

 _"Oh you know how it is, up before dawn and home after dark, it never stops."_

 _She laughed, "Sounds a lot like school. Up before dawn, studying all day, back to the dorm after dark, rinse and repeat."_

 _"Yes, sitting around reading books all day is the same as installing 400-pound steel beams and columns for buildings that people go in every day."_

 _"Well, of course it's not the same, I wasn't trying to say that." At least she tried but now she wished she hadn't said anything._

 _She pulled out the book she always kept with her, she didn't care about coming across as rude anymore. She lost herself in the world of_ _The Handmaid's Tale_ _until the rest of his family joined them. They arrived just a few minutes before the ceremony began._

 _"He's so nervous. Was he like this all week?" Mary asked as she hugged Elizabeth._

 _"Oh yes, he's been practicing his speech multiple times a day. Even I have it memorized by now."_

 _They quickly took their seats, Elizabeth on the end next to Erin, as the band played_ _Pomp and Circumstance_ _. A sea of red and white robes filled the aisles on either side and flowed into the bleachers. The school administrators went through their speeches, they went on and on about school spirit and how their lives were just beginning, one even used the chrysalis metaphor._

 _"Now it is my pleasure to announce this year's valedictorian, Henry McCord."_

 _He scanned the crowd as he approached the podium, looking for the two people that would calm his nerves. His mom beamed at him with so much pride and joy and Elizabeth watched, her love for him radiating off of her. He could do this, wiping the sweat off his palms and taking a deep breath, he began._

 _"There is a universal truth we all have to face, today especially, everything eventually ends. Today we say goodbye to everything that was comfortable._

 _I live in two worlds._ _One is a world of books. I've been chained to a rock with Prometheus, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought for truth alongside St. Augustine, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, and debated with Socrates_ ** _._** _It's a challenging yet rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior._

 _My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric, but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Patrick and Mary McCord are kind, decent, hardworking people. Every morning my dad gets up at the crack of dawn to go to the shop and come home after dark from union meetings. He taught me to work for everything I want. My mom never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. Our house is filled with love and fun; I am proud to be their child. Thank you mom and dad, I owe these incredible eighteen years to you._

 _But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman, Elizabeth Adams._ _You taught me_ _life is short and we have to be vigilant in protecting it. You also taught me one important lesson that I believe will all do well to take with us as we venture out of the safety of these halls and into the next phase of our lives. When life knocks you down, you get back up and keep fighting. You are my strength, my solid ground, my North Star. The small voice in my heart that will be with me…always. Thank you for this unforgettable year, my life is far richer with you in it._

 _Thank you and congratulations to the class of '87, we did it!"_

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Elizabeth thought she even saw Patrick wipe away a tear. Elizabeth hadn't heard that last section but part of her wasn't surprised; Henry was always the sentimental one. She was worried before if they would last while he went off to college but he assuaged those fears. He truly loved her and she loved him, if there's anything he taught her it was that their love conquered all.

 _A/N: I struggled so much with this chapter and went through several different versions and ideas before landing on this. I know it's short but this is where it naturally ended so I'm not going to try to force it anymore. This is the end of this story but hopefully not the end of this universe. I want to write a sequel with them in college just need to come up with a storyline first :)._ _Thank you to everyone who read and who reviewed, it kept me going through this long process._


End file.
